1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electrical circuits, and more particularly to providing power to electrical circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical devices commonly derive their power by way of a power supply having one or more batteries. Improper installation (e.g., reverse polarity) or malfunction of a lithium battery can result in failure to provide power, damage to the power supply, damage to the electrical device being powered, and/or an explosion or fire.
For example, a power supply that includes batteries connected in parallel, blocking diodes can be provided to prevent current from flowing in an unwanted direction. However, the blocking diodes can cause voltage drops that can reduce a resultant supply voltage and reduce service life of the battery.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved methods and device for monitoring and controlling power sources. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need when two or more power sources are connected parallel to provide power to an electrical device.